SLAVE
by meguhanu
Summary: AU Kamui makes the mistake of staying out past the city's curfew and gets kidnapped by an assassin named Fuuma. Now Kamui has to escape...but how?
1. New Slave

SLAVE

It was around 9pm in the city of Tokyo. Kamui Shiro was walking home fast from another disgusting day at school. Actually, it was detention. He had to stay for starting a fight with another classmate of his; one that he absolutely hated. It didn't matter to him. _He got what he deserved _thought Kamui. The wind was blowing hard that night he walked home. He decided to take a shortcut down an alley. A newspaper blew right in front of him and landed on his shoes. Kamui bent over and picked up the newspaper and started to read. The headlines read "Assassin strikes again!" in big bold letters. Kamui knew what this was about.

All over school was the talk of that assassin. He couldn't stand it anymore. He knew that it would pass. But how could he concentrate on his studies when it was all over the news and on the front pages of the newspapers? It was all the same. Teenager boys and girls getting kidnapped in the dead of night, then in a week, they'd find the bloody bodies with what looked like sword cuts all over. That's why they had an 8:00 curfew. But it was all the same. None survived even with the curfew.

Kamui was so busy reading the article that he didn't even notice a tall muscular man come up behind him. Before either of the two could do anything, Kamui jumped to the side just in time for a blade came down and swished only air in what would have been Kamui. Kamui stood up and got a good look at the person who almost tried to hurt him. About 6ft tall, well-built, red eyes, and black hair in an almost similar style to his own. "Who are you?" Kamui asked. "My name is Fuuma" the other guy said in a deep voice. Kamui was sending him a death glare. "What the fuck were you trying to do to me!" Kamui screamed. Fuuma just stood there with an evil smirk on his face. Kamui was growing agitated so he did what the only thing he thought he could do: fight back even though his legs wanted to run in the opposite direction.

Kamui put down his bag and charged at Fuuma even though he was unarmed. Fuuma was dodging all of his attacks with that smirk still on his face. Kamui was fighting him with his fists, but he was still no match for Fuuma's knife which slowly found it's way to Kamui's throat. Kamui felt the cold blade on his skin. Fuuma was now behind him and holding a defenseless Kamui hostage in his arms. Kamui didn't struggle for he knew what would happen if he did.

Fuuma whispered in Kamui's ear "You should consider yourself lucky." Usually they thrash and I have to slow them down a little." Then it clicked in Kamui's mind. Fuuma was the Assassin. Chills went up Kamui's back. _Oh no!_ _What have I gotten myself into? _Kamui thought"What are you going to do with me?" Kamui asked even though he was still in Fumma's grasp. Fuuma chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?" Fuuma asked. "You're my new slave." Kamui gasped. "Oh shit! Somebody please help me!" he screamed. No one answered. Fuuma knew no-one would answer. They were all safe and sound in their houses thanks to the 8:00 curfew.

Fuuma took the blade away from Kamui's throat and used the end of the knife to knock Kamui out. Kamiu's eyes grew wide and he then collapsed into Fuuma's awaiting arms. Fuuma brought Kamui over to a black convertible and put him into the back seat. Fuuma smiled at the boy sleeping in the back seat and pushed some stray hair out of Kamui's eyes. "So cute" he whispered; careful not to wake up the little angel. Fuuma got into the front seat of the car and sped off into the night with his new slave.


	2. The Truth

SLAVE

CHAPTER 2

When Kamui awoke, he didn't know where he was. He tried to move, but couldn't. He looked over at his hands. They were bound to the bed post with very thick rope. Thankfully the rest of his body hadn't been tied down. He got up and tried to get free, but to no avail. He also checked his body just in case. No injuries except for a bruise that was appearing on the back of his neck where Fuuma hit him with his knife. His arms hurt him but that was because Fuuma had held him in an iron grip. Kamui just sat on the bed thinking of a way to get out of this predicament.

Just then the door opened. In walked Fuuma. All 190 pounds of him. He was still smirking. That stupid smirk! "Now what do you want?" Kamui asked while narrowing his eyes. "What I want little Kamui is you," Fuuma said. Kamui gasped. _NO!_ Kamui thought. "I won't let you touch me!" Kamui screamed. "You don't have a choice in the matter," Fuuma said. He started to walk towards Kamui until he had Kamui pinned to the wall. Kamui had fear in his eyes but that was just a cover-up. Kamui had a plan. He waited until Fuuma was close enough and bam! Kamui kicked Fuuma where the sun don't shine and saw Fuuma's knife. He grabbed it and cut the ropes that bound his hands together. "Never underestimate kids, _Fuuma_." he smirked while tossing the knife away. Fuuma turned around and looked at Kamui. He smiled evilly. "And don't underestimate me either, kid." Fuuma snapped his fingers and in stormed about 7 guys.

All 7 of them surrounded Kamui guns pointed right at him ready to pull the trigger. Kamui stared at the guys around him. "now what?" he whispered to himself. Fuuma walked up to Kamui very stealth like. "Now you're never going to do that again, right?" Fuuma asked Kamui. Kamui death glared him and for that…he received a huge punch to the face. Kamui stumbled back into the arms of a goon with a gun. The goon caught him and held onto him…tight. Kamui opened his eyes and saw a gun at the base of his neck. Fuuma played with the gun like it was a toy. "We can't have you beaten up now. That just lowers the price." _Price? What is he.._ "Oh that's right. You don't know do you? You see we kidnap teens and sell them." Kamui's whole world just collapsed. He was going to be sold as a slave? That was just sick. But then again they were all killed within a week. Things weren't looking good for Kamui.

"You'll never get away with this!" Kamui screamed at Fuuma while trying to weasel out of the goons grip. Fuuma smiled and grabbed a hold of Kamui's neck. The goon let him go. "Yes I will," he said.

Meanwhile, the police finally got a lead on the missing teens. They finally tracked down the guy who kidnapped all the teens. Name: Fuuma Mono.

Age 20.

Gender: Male

D.O.B. August 23, 1985.

He had a wrap sheet about 2 yards long. The police were able to track him down. They had the entire building, where he supposedly he had all the teens in, surrounded. On the Captain's order they were to storm the building. The Captain gave the order and in went the SWAT team.


	3. Massacre on the Roof

**SLAVE**

**CHAPTER 3**

In the night, the SWAT team had no trouble entering the building. They kicked down the doors and stormed in. Room after room they searched. "Nothing here, sir" said one of the SWAT team members. "Damn it!" said the captain while throwing his fists down on a police car. "Did you search everywhere?" asked the captain. "That's a negative, sir. We're searching the basement now," he said.

"Basement all clear sir," another SWAT team member said. "Check the roof," said the captain. "If there's nothing there, just come out," he finished. The SWAT team headed to the roof.

On the roof, there were about 40 guys with machine guns standing guard. They all wore black. All of them were standing in a circle around FUUMA AND KAMUI! Fumma never gave Kamui a break, he always had him in a chokehold or a headlock! Poor little lamb. Kamui had his hands bound behind him. Kamui struggled to get loose, as he always did, but to no avail. "No use struggling, Kamui" Fuuma said while looking at the door. Kamui looked up, "You're never going to get away with this!" Kamui hissed. Fuuma snickered, "Of course I will. These men are all highly trained assassins. They could take a life in a second. If you don't be quiet, I'll have them kill you slowly and painfully," Fuuma said staring down at his hostage.

The SWAT team had heard voices coming from the roof, so they had to be extremely cautious. On the stairs, they moved slowly, then when the time was right, they ran onto the roof. All the assassins started shooting. Kamui and Fuuma backed up until they were behind the air conditioner vent. Kamui closed his eyes and tried to weed out the sounds of yelling and swearing.

It was a huge mess by the time the gunfire had stopped ringing. Fuuma pulled Kamui out from behind they're hiding spot. The site was so gruesome. It was a blood soaked battlefield. Kamui felt like he was going to vomit, had it not been for Fuuma turning him away form the site. _Oh thank God, _thought Kamui. "Looks like me and you are the only survivors," said Fuuma. He snuggled his face in Kamui's hair. This disgusted Kamui. _Eww! Forget the bloody site, this is even more gruesome!_ thought Kamui.

The captain couldn't get in touch with the SWAT team, so he assumed the worse. They were all dead, or dying. He pulled out a blow horn and called out, "You up there on the roof! This is the captain of the police," said the captain. _Oh, I'm saved! _shouted Kamui's mind. Fuuma turned his head to the voice and started moving to the edge of the roof dragging poor Kamui behind him. Fuuma made his appearance to the captain. All the police officers put on the spotlights and pointed their guns at Fuuma. Kamui closed his eyes and turned his head away from the blinding lights. Fuuma chuckled to himself and called out, "well hello down there!"

"What business do you have with me?" Fumma asked. The captain was about to answer but then saw Kamui and gasped. "Oh God!" he whispered. "Everybody lower your guns! He has a hostage!" Everybody did as they were told. The captain sighed, he had to bring in a negotiator. About 1 hour passed. Fuuma had grown bored holding onto Kamui, so he tied him to a post that was sticking out of the building about 4 feet away from the edge of the roof. Kamui had passed out from exhaustion.

"Well?" asked Fuuma to the police. "What are your requests?" asked the captain. Fuuma looked around down below. "Where's your hostage negotiator?" asked Fuuma. The captain grunted. "No one is available," sighed the captain. "Aaww, poor you," Fuuma said sarcastically. "Will you allow me to come up to you unarmed so we can talk man to man?" asked the captain over the blow horn. Fuuma thought it over. "Only you! And you better be unarmed, otherwise the kid gets a bullet," Fuuma said puling out a handgun.

The captain entered the building unarmed. _I knew this was going to be a long day, _thought the captain while walking to the roof. He finally managed to get to the roof and saw the most awful site. His eyes had widened in horror. All of his SWAT team member were lying dead. Blood had poured out of them. All the other men who the captain guessed were Fuuma's henchmen were also lying dead with blood all around them. "Welcome," came Fuuma's voice. He captain turned his now pissed off eyes to Fuuma, who stood near Kamui who had finally awaken form his nap.

Fuuma was pointing his gun at Kamui so the captain wouldn't try anything funny. "Are you unarmed?" asked Fuuma. The captain nodded his head. "I need your word," said Fuuma, cocking the gun. Kamui and the captain gasped at the same time.

The captain showed him that he was unarmed. "Good," said Fuuma, now uncocking the gun. "Come and let's talk," The captain walked over to where Fuuma had mentioned. they both sat down on the roof a good 3 ft away from Kamui. "So," said the captain, "it was you kidnapping all those teenagers?" Fuuma nodded "For what purpose?" asked the captain. "To sell them!" yelled Kamui. "He sells them as slaves!" he yelled. The captain was speechless. Fuuma smiled and looked over at Kamui. "I think you've said to much Kamui," said Fuuma. He pointed his gun at Kamui and was about to pull the trigger, when another gunshot rang out. Fuuma looked back at the Captain who had a smoking gun in his hands. "It's over," said the captain. "Now do us all a favor and die,"

Kamui said. Fuuma looked down. Blood was coming out of him from where the bullet had entered.

Fuuma stumbled backwards and fell of the roof. He landed on the show light below him. Glass went right threw him stabbing him. Blood splattered. The police officers had taken cover when they saw a body fall. They walked over and noticed that he was dead. He was severely cut, particularly on his face. IT was a sight no one would ever forget. "So much for the fearless assassin," said one of the female officers, examining the body.


	4. Fuuma's Message

**SLAVE**

**CHAPTER 4**

Kamui was wrapped in a blanket and taken to the hospital. Once there, he was kept overnight for observation. His guardian and older brother, Subaru was there when Kamui woke up the next morning. "You gave me such a fright," exclaimed Subaru. Kamui looked at his brother. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I really thought that that maniac was going to kill me," said Kamui shutting his eyes. Subaru couldn't control his emotions. He hugged Kamui. Kamui was surprised. Usually his brother was more anti-social towards him. "What's this?" asked Kamui. Subaru cried onto Kamui's clothes. "Never scare me like that again," Subaru warned. _Oh yeah, he's back,_ thought Kamui.

A few hours after Kamui had been released from the hospital, they arrived home. It looked like a sanctuary for Kamui, who hadn't been home for a while. "Are you alright?" asked Subaru. Kamui looked at him "Yeah," he said. "You know, if you look at it, once you get taken hostage by a madman, it's all in a day's work," said Kamui before going upstairs to catch up on some sleep. "Not funny!" called Subaru from downstairs.

Kamui entered his bedroom. He wasn't very sleepy. He decided to watch some TV. He flipped on the news. On the news, the newswoman was showing what had happened to Kamui earlier. He finally found out what had happened to Fuuma. _"According to the autopsy reports, the killer was actually killed on contact with one of the police lights when he fell from the 23 ft building. No news now on what is going to happen to the body, but we can only hope that we have seen the last of his kind. _

Kamui put on the mute button and walked over to look out his window. Outside, the sky was all black with nothing but a full moon glistening in the sky. "Seen the last of his kind?" asked Kamui. "I highly doubt it," he said. Kamui looked at the street below. He gasped loudly. There standing in the street was Fuuma. Well, it looked like Fuuma, he was all misty and Kamui could see through him. IT was FUUMA'S GHOST!. Fuuma pointed to Kamui and said something. Kamui couldn't make out what he was saying. Fuuma then disappeared

Then a chill ran up Kamui's spine. He heard Fuuma's voice. Fuuma said _You haven't won. This is just the beginning. I will have you…all of you. _The feeling and voice then subsided. Kamui narrowed his eyes. He looked around the room and saw nothing, except a gleaming, silver knife on the floor glistening with a red thick liquid. BLOOD.


	5. What Became Of Fuuma?

**SLAVE **

**Chapter 5**

Okay, a bloody knife in the middle of Kamui's bedroom. Now this was a situation Kamui didn't want to be in. As quickly as he could he got a pillowcase and put the knife in it.

He put the pillowcase under his bed and waited until morning to throw it into the river. Kamui had a restless sleep. Who could sleep with a murder weapon right below you?

Morning came and Kamui took the pillowcase. He snuck out of the house. He had to make this quick. He didn't want to worry his brother.

He ran and ran to the nearest river. He looked at the pillowcase. Blood was staining the white material. "Not anymore!" said Kamui. He tossed the knife into the river. It sank deep into the black abyss. "So long Fuuma," said Kamui and he returned home to what hoped to be a regular day.

The knife sank deeper and deeper. It actually cut through the pillowcase material. The blood washed away. The knife landed right into a hand. The hand was connected to an arm. The arm was connected to a body. It was Fuuma's. He had a smile on his face. His body was tossed into the river just like all his victims, except Kamui.

THE END.


End file.
